The Madness of my Mind
by shinya in lace
Summary: Don't ask, just read. The title tells all. Slash warning ahead. Review, please? I need feedback to survive.


The Madness of my Mind  
  
Genre: Book Amelia Atwater-Rhodes  
  
Pairing: AubreyxNikolas  
  
Rating: R  
  
Author's Notes: By nature I don't think normally, and this is a good example of it. A result of my reading Shattered Mirror all on one day, suffering from a pounding headache and a natural lust for tall, dark, and handsome vampires. I fell in love with Aubrey back in In the Forests of the Night for being a bit of a bastard, and now Nikolas for being a bit of a sweetheart, finding both of them charming in there own way. Also by nature I tend to slash just about any man I find overly attractive, regarding to both physical features and character. Now here's the part where I should be shot and dragged into a ditch. One of my characters from a book series I'm trying to work on was let out of his room by my weasley (but pathetically charming, the little bitch) muse out complete bitterness for ignoring the plotbunnies he's been periodically pelting me with. So one of my babies, began to feel jealous of my excessive attention towards characters that do not belong to me and after much pouting on his part I caved and let him narrate the story. Why must I be surrounded by irresistable male characters?  
  
If you have any desire to know any details about my own vampire universe, or yell at me for including an original character by all means you can instant message me or email. But since he's just the narrater, I don't think it's necessary to give to many details about him that he can't give himself.  
  
Warnings: malexmale romance, language, and all around oddness. Not to mention the untimely end of the universe created by Amelia Atwater-Rhodes as I take a knife to it and hack it to bits. Oh yes, and how can I forget? My terrible grammer. Beware!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Aubrey or Nikolas. I've borrowed them for a short time with every intention of returning to them relatively unharmed, though may be in need of a little polishing... that is if my muse doesn't get a hold them first. Corwyn however is mine, so that makes me free to warp him in any way that I wish, which is the part of this disclaimer that I absolutely love to bits. You can't have him. He's very happy with staying with me. So there. No money was made off of this. This is free entertainment written for fans by a fan. Yeah, I like that part too...  
  
And there's a story around here somewhere....  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
I'm not really in the room, but I'm watching. Detatched from my own world, but not quite part of theirs. That's the good part of being part of an age where there's no rules, you get to make up your own. And I've made up this one. The one that says that I can be here, witnessing this, to satisfy the voyeuristic portion of my character.  
  
So this is why they don't notice me. I'm no more than an apparition in the corner of the room to them. I know in this world they can sense my aura, I'm not far enough in that universe, the one with structure and rules, for them to pick up on it. Even if they had, one: they know I'm not a threat to them, and two: they're to busy in satisfying each other to really bother with me. Besides, I think they get a sick pleasure from the feeling of someone watching them, just as I get a sick pleasure from being the one that's indeed watching them.  
  
They're seductive creatures, nocturnal by nature, and though I've never seen more than just shadows I knew every detail that etched each of their features. I am completely colorblind but I didn't have to be told to know that both vampires had hair so black it was poetic.  
  
They were whispering to each other, which made me curse another weakness of mine. I was slightly deaf in one ear. A result of a nasty spell I had been hit with by an equally nasty misunderstanding. Though my other ear could hear well enough to make up for it, that particular sense of mine had been reduced to only slightly above average on human standards. Oh well, I had an idea what they were saying, and even if I didn't, I could easily just make it up.  
  
They were fighting for dominance, to see which one had more control over the other. The one who initiated the intimacy was usually the one who claimed victory. In this case it was Nikolas.  
  
Scratch that, Aubrey. I could have sworn Nikolas had him that time.  
  
Don't ask me how I know they're names. I'm sure you'd be able to figure it out once you think far enough. I've been here before, if you've been wandering. I'm sure that answers all your questions, doesn't it?  
  
"It's here again." Ah, so they have noticed me. I recognize the voice to be Aubrey's, Nikolas is to busy being touched and kissed in all of the right places to really worry about anything other than voicing his pleasure. "Maybe we should invite it to come out and play with us?" Highly unlikely. I need to stay here, right where I am. If I venture to far I'll get caught and I might not have a way back home. Nikolas again didn't or, maybe more accurately, couldn't reply. "You think it knows? You think it can feel? smell? taste? what's happening?" He knows I can't, I know he knows I can't. I'm not far enough to be able to. All I can do is see and hear and imagine what it's like for the rest of my senses. He knows that, knows how much I wish I could and he's going to milk it. He'll torture me with words, and Nikolas with touch. The bastard. We're willing prey in his mind, we're just feeding a different kind of lust. Then again, there are no hunters any more, not this far into the game.  
  
Nikolas's frustration has given him a voice. "Just forget about it Aubrey and concentrate on me." Aubrey chuckled, one of the street lights lining the streets caught their pale skin as it was slowly revealed to each other, and to me, a flawless shade of ivory in the cold white light. I could see the reflection the raindrops that pound against window of the ill-lit room trace their bodies as they move together in the slow sensual dance as the foreplay is abandoned.  
  
Colorless light escapes into the room as lighting breaks across the sky, scared of the loud crack thunder that makes the window panes shudder. The light is enough to expose the two in front of me before the light fades again, swollowed by the overpowering shadows that fill the room. Nature had given me a clear, vivid snapshot for my memory in that split second.  
  
The whispers from before have turned to gasps by now, neither giving into anything louder, muffling their sounds with kisses, neither wanting voice their pleasure to the other.  
  
Everything is sealed with a quick, affectionate kiss on each other's lips, their breaths rapid more out of reflex than actually needing the oxygen, as the lie close to each other. The words that should be heard aren't, neither speak for a moment out of fear that if they do say something, they might voice exactly why they keep turning toward each other. Out of want, need, and love. So that's why they keep silent, the only sound are the echoing pitter-patter around the room, reminding everyone of the dismal weather outside.  
  
I get ready to leave as the room was again is illuminated by the storm outside, capturing another picture for my memory. It's then when I realize that someone was talking to me. Nikolas has his hand outstretched, an elegent gesture. Aubrey is behind him, his eyes fixated on the corner where I'm suppose to be standing. A silent invitation for me to stay, to come out of hiding just for them, and one I must decline. Aubrey's lips move as they elegently caress each syallable.  
  
"Do you think of yourself hideous, or is there a much deeper reason why you can't leave that dingy corner?" I bow my head, unable to answer. As lightning breaks again, I turn away, handed one last cruel reminder of the picture I'm not apart of. Seduction and beauty, an adventure that I must not take, a risk I need to resist. I walk the path back to my world without rules, and for once in my life I'm scolding myself... for not being careless.  
  
So is the madness of my mind.  
  
The end.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Closing notes: Thus ends my first AAR fanfiction, and yes I realize that half of it was author's notes. I suck. Beleive me, I have no intention of working any more of my characters in any other fanfictions that I may be writing in the future. I need to read Midnight Predator now, see who else I can shamelessly slash. Hmm.. requests anyone? 


End file.
